Sweet Little Lies
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Just tell me you want me, that's all I need to hear. [Take me with you to oblivion.] AxelRoxas, lemony flavored. Slight spoilers.


Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warning: Yaoi lemon! Woo! Uhm, sorta AU since this little interlude never takes place.  
Pairing: Axel/Roxas  
Summary: Just tell me that you want me, that's all I need to hear.(Take me into oblivion with you.)

o-o-o

**Sweet Little Lies**  
_...take me into Oblivion with you..._  
One shots are fun.  
**It switches POVs, so look for that.**

o-o-o

Roxas feels like a doll under him, tied and gaged and broken. He doesn't mean to be so forceful, really, just wants a taste. But it turned into a bite and then he found he was oh so hungry for more.

The boy is addictive, and he doesn't want to put him down. Didn't care about the moans of agony, or the small little icy tears falling from long lashes and cobalt eyes. All he can see or feel is heat, glorious heat as he kisses and gropes and _loves_. But he just keeps thinking, _was he always this easy? _and growls possessively.

_"Love you love you I'll fuckin' make you remember."_

His hands rip through fabric, claw at pretty tan skin at his disposal. His lips are permanently attached to the boy's neck, scarring. But he thinks his little doll is trying to get away, trying to forget him again. And he can't have that. His finger's find what they're looking for, and Roxas arches against him.

_"Calm down, kid, it won't hurt that bad. It'll be damn good when I make you feel it. Roxas."_

"St-stop," Roxas finally gets the cloth from his mouth, tries to scream but it's smothered by a hot mouth, one he can't remember but feels it, feels the intensity of another life, almost. Have they met before? Images come to him, silently taking his mind into a new oblivion where his little trio never existed.

_I love you... _Red hair and green eyes, hands and lips and mouths and so much **fire**. The intensity of a lost love, secrets burning brightly and black, consuming.

And there. A. X. E. L.

Roxas gasps into the stranger's mouth (No...Axel..._I_ _remember oh god_), biting the other's lip viciously. "I knew--erknowyou!"

"Yeah," is all the redhead mumbles out, a strange smile is on his face. Roxas doesn't have any time to question before a pair of searing hot lips are back again, but he still struggles.

_"We loved each other, once?"_

Some crazy, spontaneous part of Axel is screaming its head off for joy, because _fuck did I just hear that! Oh my god, does he remember or is he trying to fuck with me? Please..._ because those words mean so, so much.

He lifts those thin hips up and over his own, grinning so madly, smiling so softly, and grinding as hard as he can to hear the sounds that flow like a lovely song to his ears. He'll get in trouble for this, oh he knows it. He knows a lot of things, but this moment, this part of him, it's **_his_** and no one will take it away. _No one_.

Roxas Roxas--god damn-- _Roxas _is all he sees all he feels, his mouth forms the name over and over and over again until his voice his dry and they're moaning together so prettily.

They fit together like a glove, or a lost piece, but Axel already knew that. He can map out Roxas's body because it's his favorite spot to be in. It's home. Oh god, let this feeling last.

_"Are you saying you still won't remember?"_

Over.

"I'm--I'm sorry..."

"Shhhhh."

It's over too soon, too fucking soon but Axel clings to him as they sag against the wall, and the boy is wonderfully broken in his arms.

Those soft blue eyes, so curious and wide, question him, frightened.

Axel feels tears in his own eyes, but he knows he can't feel them as they slide down his cheeks. He has to leave, before it's too much. Before he knows he _won't _leave him.

"I'm not coming back, Axel."

"That... that's just too bad kid."

Axel is glad they don't have hearts, because his would be all black and wrong and dead. He has to fight the only one he's ever loved. Feel no remorse, is what he tells himself as he sends his weapon diving down into the triangle of flesh that connects Roxas's collarbone.

But hey kid, it's better me than them, right? is what he wants to say but he can't find the words as they die on his dry, cracked lips. And he wonders if Roxas could--would fight him if he could go back to the time when they were together, lovers.

**Feel nothing.**

_"Won't?_

After all, who says love has to be beautiful?

Axel think he likes it his way better.

Dirty and just a little possessive, dark and broken.

_"If you wanted to, you could."_

But it's theirs.

_"I can't leave them."_

And that's enough.

_"But you can leave me huh?..."_

Axel doesn't mind the darkness...

_"...I don't know you now..."_

They'll meet again.

o-o-o

End.

Yay I wrote a sort-of- lemon! Yaaay! A meaningful!lemon. Roxas is such a bitch, don't you think? He was sooo mean to Axel. Grrr, and we can't have that... PUNISHMENT.  
Expect a bunch of these little one-shots. This pairing is perfect for my muse.


End file.
